


The Waterloo Letters Fallout

by velljob



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Buzzfeed, M/M, The Waterloo Letters, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velljob/pseuds/velljob
Summary: News articles and social media about everyone's favourite couple post-The Waterloo Letters. (Includes gifs and images).
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Buzzfeed**

**The 8 times The Waterloo Letters ruined us for love forever.**

1\. “I can’t think of a single other way to start this email except to say, and I do hope you will forgive both my language and my utter lack of restraint: You are so fucking beautiful.”

2\. “History, huh? Bet we could make some.”

3\. “How is a man to get anything done knowing Alex Claremont-Diaz is out there on the loose? I am driven to distraction.”

4\. “AN INCOMPLETE LIST: THINGS I LOVE ABOUT HRH PRINCE HENRY OF WALES”

5\. “If only you had known the mighty work of thine loins would be undone by a gay heir who likes it when American boys with chin dimples are mean to him.”

6\. “I can’t decide if your emails make me miss you more or less.”

7\. “I could be in your bed, languishing away until I perish, fat and sexually conquered, snuffed out in the spring of my youth.”

8\. “Should I tell you that when we’re apart, your body comes back to me in dreams?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read this book twice in four days. Send help, honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Twitter fallout

Twitter

#AlexandHenry

**Shaun @mandrigal**  
prince henry saying he only wants to avoid plans and suck cock is such  
a mood #AlexandHenry

**MEGGA SUE @susiemegga**  
What a story to wake up to!   
FSOTUS and Prince Henry of Wales in secret relationship  
https://edition.cnn.com/20… #AlexandHenry

**Lib @ziabblan**  
What’s your favourite part of The Waterloo Letters I’LL START  
(1/7) #AlexandHenry

**Richard Harris @richard_harris**  
The contents of those emails show just how much the moral fibre  
of our nation has decayed. #AlexandHenry

**shameboy advance @failnaught**   
I feel so sorry for #AlexandHenry being outed like this  
it sucks so bad. Why should their private lives be scrutinised  
in this way?

**Saki @mrfantapants**  
me yesterday: I never want to get another email again  
me today: I’ve never wanted an email more in my life #AlexandHenry

**Emily Hella @menarenotfunny**  
Alex: *signs off his email ‘First Son of Cheese Shopping and Blowjobs’*  
Me: Vive la France!

**Wine E. Coyote @LiamSSmythe**  
I CAN’T BELIEVE THE QUEEN TOLD PRINCE HENRY HE HAD TO STAY IN   
THE CLOSET. GET IN QUEERS, WE’RE PROTESTING AT THE PALACE!   
#AlexandHenry #FreePrinceHenry

**dudi jench @yenb**  
gay culture is looking up the correspondence of people from history  
so you can write a better love letter to your boyfriend #AlexandHenry

**Stu @showmetheyams**  
I’m straight BUT those emails made me wish for the strong arms of my   
man holding me tight #AlexandHenry


	3. Chapter 3

Buzzfeed

The 6 times Prince Henry destroyed us with his sass

1\. “Alex, First Son of Off-Brand England”

2\. “… truly what is gayer than a woman who languishes away in a crumbling mansion wearing her wedding gown every day of her life, for the drama?”

3\. “A royal stick is known as a ‘scepter’.”

4\. “The phrase ‘see attached bibliography’ is the single sexiest thing you have ever written to me.”

5\. “Are you trying to get fresh with me?”

6\. “Are you angling for a revolutionary soldier role-play scenario? I must inform you, any trace of King George III blood I have would curdle in my very veins and render me useless to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do another Buzzfeed article, since they're so fun to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Magazine**

**An interview with Prince Henry of Wales and Alex Claremont-Diaz**

**By Edward Shah**  
**October 30, 2020 11:03 AM EDT**

  
Where do we go from here? That’s the question before Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry of Wales, who just last month had their romantic relationship revealed to the public when their personal emails, now dubbed The Waterloo Letters, were leaked. Since then they have officially come out, becoming the newest political power couple and spawning the hashtag #FirstPrince for their thousands of fans and followers.

I sat down this week with His Royal Highness and the First Son of the United States to talk to them about the Letters, coming out, and their plans for the future.

-

**This last weekend was your Royal courtship photoshoot. How did it feel to be making history once again?**

Alex: (laughing) Honestly, it felt good.

Henry: The official recognition is important but it’s nothing compared to the public support we’ve had over the last few weeks. That’s been the most important part of all of this.

  
**The crowds outside The Whitehouse and Buckingham Palace have only just started to ease off. Why do you suppose that is?**

Henry: Thanks to Twitter we’ve heard from a lot of people who have taken solace in our story. It really resonated with a lot of the LGBTQ-plus community.

  
**Not all the feedback has been positive, has it?**

Alex: There are bigots everywhere, unfortunately, and people like the ones that were behind leaking our information have been trying to manipulate the narrative to their own ends. That said, we intend to use our platform to fight hate and make things better for those in need. I’m confident in our ability to stand up to those who would try to tear us down.

  
**You’re referring, of course, to The Waterloo Letters. I imagine it must have been distressing to have your private lives made public in that way.**

Henry: It was, but I wouldn’t change it now. 

Alex: We probably wouldn’t be public without the leak. It’s embarrassing - people reading your private thoughts like that - but now it’s been a month it doesn’t feel so raw.

  
**Is there anything you would like to say to the Richards campaign?**

Alex: Just that on November third they’re going to lose. I firmly believe the American people won’t vote for shady dealings and bigotry in this election.

  
**Your Highness, you have said you’re interested in working with LGBTQ-plus youth. Do you have any advice for young people about coming out?**

Henry: I’m afraid I’m not the authority on this, since my coming out was taken out of my hands. I guess I would say to anyone out there wondering what to do that they should be safe but not to be afraid of being who they are. No matter who you are you can find a community of people who will love and support you.

  
**What’s next for you?**

Henry: I am looking into some opportunities with the Okonjo Foundation. We’re likely going to be working Stateside for a while with various shelter initiatives.

Alex: I have been accepted at NYU to study Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hope you liked this little interview, it was fun to write.


End file.
